1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheel rim, and more particularly to a wheel rim for connection with a tire that does not have an inner tire body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wheel rim 1 interconnects a tire 11 and a plurality of spokes 12 (only one is shown). The tire 11 does not have an inner tire body. Each of the spokes 12 is connected to a hub (not shown), and has an enlarged end 121, a radial spoke portion 122 extending along a radial direction of the hub (not shown), and an axial spoke portion 123 extending along an axial direction of the hub (not shown).
The wheel rim 1 includes a rim body 13 and a plurality of anchor members 14. The rim body 13 includes a pair of annular left and right side walls 131, each of which has a radial outer end 132 and a radial inner end 133. The rim body 13 further includes an annular connecting wall 134 interconnecting and disposed between the left and right side walls 131 and adjacent to the radial outer ends 132 of the left and right side walls 131. Each of the left and right side walls 131 is formed with a plurality of mounting holes 136 therethrough. No hole is formed in the connecting wall 134 so as to prevent leakage of air from a space between the tire 11 and the connecting wall 134.
Each of the anchor members 14 includes a pair of left and right side walls 141, one of which is formed with a hole 142 aligned with the corresponding mounting hole 136 in the rim body 13. The axial spoke portion 123 of each of the spokes 12 extends through the corresponding mounting hole 136 in the rim body 13 and the hole 142 in the corresponding anchor member 14. The enlarged end 121 of each of the spokes 12 abuts against an inner surface of a corresponding one of the left and right side walls 141 of the anchor members 14. The aforesaid conventional wheel rim 1 is disadvantageous in that common straight spokes cannot be mounted thereon.